


The Visit

by PandoraCulpa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCulpa/pseuds/PandoraCulpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a brief visit. How much could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister Coyote (sister_coyote)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/gifts).



> Written for Sister Coyote on Livejournal.

  
“I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous in my life.”  
  
“Eh, fuck you,” Ed replied without any enthusiasm, still pacing like a lion in a cage. “You just have no idea what's about to blow in here.”  
  
Roy stifled a smile, knowing that, in this mood, his lover would perceive it as mocking. “It's only a brief visit. How much could possibly go wrong?”  
  
Ed stopped short in his endless perambulations around the room and turned to face him, eyes sober and shadowed. With great deliberation, he crossed the floor to stand in front of Roy, still looking up at him with a fatalistic expression.  
  
“Look,” he said quietly, an undercurrent of tension making the word shake, “you know I love you, right? I fucking  _love_  you. More'n anything except maybe Al. You know that, right?”  
  
Fingertips of concern began plucking at Roy. He didn't know what to make of this uncharacteristic behavior, and so he caught Edward up in a firm embrace, dipping his head until their foreheads touched. “Of course I do,” he replied. “I love you too.”  
  
A heavy breath shuddered out of Ed. “Good,” he sighed and reached up to take two fistfuls of Roy's collar, yanking him down so that they were on eye level. “So understand, as much as I love you, I will  _fucking murder you_  if you leave me here alone with them.”  
  
“Ed!” Roy choked against the grip at his throat. “I wouldn't-”  
  
“Pull your goddamn  _intestines_  out through your  _mouth_ !” Ed hissed. “You try to sneak off and leave me to fend for myself, I will fucking do it, I swear!”  
  
Scrabbling free of the painful hold, Roy gasped and then turned a hurt look on the man bristling in his arms. “What makes you think I would even consider it?” he asked, smoothing back Ed's bangs even as his heart beat out an unsteady rhythm in his chest. “I want to meet them.”  
  
“You say that now,” Ed grumbled, “but for your sake, you better remember it later. You're military. She  _hates_  the military.”  
  
The doorbell rang, and he turned deathly pale. “She's here,” he whispered, and before Roy had time to wonder why Ed spoke of their visitors in the plural, but only seemed to be afraid of  _her_ , the door opened with a crash and a fierce-looking woman with her hair done up in a multitude of thin braids marched into their home as if she owned it. Behind her was a giant of a man, easily the size of Major Armstrong, but Roy barely noticed him as the woman's presence filled the room.  
  
“Stupid boy!” she roared, stomping straight up to loom over Ed. “Did you really think you could hide the fact that you've been living with a military dog from me?”   
  
Ed seemed to be trying to burrow backwards through Roy's chest.  
  
Transferring the glare to him, Izumi Curtis' smile spread like a razor cut across her face. “And you must be the dog himself,” she snapped, and Roy's spine turned to water. “Though since you're sleeping with my student, I sure as hell hope you're the  _bitch_  in the relationship.”  
  
Death threats forgotten, it was probably a good thing that Ed was standing on Roy's foot.


End file.
